Freaky mammal
Freaky mammals, or simply''' freaky', were large mammals that lived during the ice ages. Traits Herbivorous mammals, freaky mammals had small ears, thick bodies, long thin necks and legs with thick three-toed feet, and long tails. Most notably, however, the mammals had short trunks with which to hold such items as branches. The freaky mammals often traveled in herds and when pressured to, were capable of quick bursts of speed, due to their long legs. Usually golden yellow, some color variations of freaky mammals existed, from tan to dark brown, depending on their points of origin. History Among those creatures heading south during the days of the ice ages, freaky mammals joined the massive herds of animals leaving the woods and forests so as to head to warmer climates. They ultimately, along with countless other creatures, reached the south regions and enjoyed the naturally-occurring water slides and pools caused by melting ice, but were quick to leave the water parks once danger was revealed in the form of the ice and snow melting, which would result in the valley in which they and all other animals resided in. Ultimately, the freaky mammals, as well as all other mammals, made it out alive, and left the valley to seek out life elsewhere, a number of them encountering an angry mother Tyrannosaurus Rex, a creature long since thought extinct, that was on the search for her missing offspring. Further on in time, the freaky mammals were among other animals that lived during the days of the continental drift and were quick with other herds of creatures to leave the land that they once resided in after it underwent the continental drift, reaching a new home by traveling aboard a massive ocean-borne iceberg to a new land. Few years later, some freaky mammals witnessed a meteor shower, and, not long after that, they were invited to the wedding of Peaches and Julian, two mammoths that were members of the herd that stopped a deadly asteroid. Appearances /Gallery}} *Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Ice Age Village Behind the Scenes The freaky mammals are actually '''Macrauchenia'. However, despite they are represented as tundra animals (the movies take place in North America), the real Macrauchenias lived in warm places, none of the known fossil specimens reached places that were north of Venezuela (South America). Plus, the Macrauchenia shown in the movies are taller than woolly mammoths (11 feet tall), while the real ones were 7-8 feet tall. The name "freaky mammals" has been invented by who worked on the movie, being present in concept artwork for the Macrauchenia and in the end credits of the movies, and comes from its odd appearance. The Macrachenia that appeared in the first filmed had a thin layer of hair, the ones in the later films did not. In the mobile game Ice Age Village, the Macrauchenia is referred to as "sneaky mammal". These Macrauchenia are actually closer in appearance to the hornless rhinoceros Indricotherium, as both of them have long necks, thick legs, small heads and tower over most other creatures. But, unlike Indricotherium, Macrauchenia has a trunk and is actually a relative of camels. Gallery Macrauchenia (11).png Macrauchenia.jpg Macrauchenia (9).png Category:Mammals Category:Species Category:Extinct Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Female